


NatsuYuki Drabbles

by Lilrand0m_chik



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilrand0m_chik/pseuds/Lilrand0m_chik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To help me write, I've asked for prompts via tumblr.<br/>Here you'll find drabbles for the NatsuYuki pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NatsuYuki Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to keep a flow of writing so I won’t get rusty. I tend to just hate everything as I go, so I hope with a steady pace of writing there’ll be some sort of improvement.  
> I created a blog on tumblr purely to ask for any prompt requests so I’ll be posting on there as well. Feel free to send me a message if you have a request. Thx  
> And of course kudos and/or comments are really appreciated.

_prompt: Cold Hands_

It was Natsuki's idea to visit the aquarium with just the two of them - Yuki and himself. One of their occasional 'unofficial-official' dates and technically, he supposed they _were_ dating but it was difficult to tell when there was no confession made by either of them from the beginning. They just sort of drifted closer and closer to a point that it was only natural to hang together as often as possible. Touching was all but unwelcome and kisses had become as normal as breathing. Natsuki still recalls their first kiss.

One minute Yuki was talking of decorating the shop for the Christmas season and the next thing Natsuki leaned in to press his lips onto the more than compliant ones along his. He held no regret for that special moment.

As they entered the reservation, a cold breeze from the air conditioner had surrounded them but that didn’t bother Yuki, who was more interested in viewing the creatures in the large tank, to care. Seeing the fish himself brought back memories of the time that Haru was here, the 'alien' had returned home months ago. Whether they would see him again, it was unsure but if it wasn't for Haru, his passion for fishing wouldn't have brought the fire back that wanted to pursue a career out of it. He also wouldn't have met sweet Yuki. He glanced towards the said person and brushed his hand briefly on top of the other immediately shocked to find the hand to be as cold as ice.

He grabbed both of Yuki's hands to find them very cold in his own, “are you cold?”

Yuki looked up to him quite sheepishly, "just my hands. Warm them up for me?"

Natsuki grinned at the offer and reaffirmed his grasp of the smaller hands, boldly placing kisses on the tan knuckles and proceeded to breathe hot air upon the fingers and palms. It came far too easy to show this affection towards Yuki considering beforehand he was only comfortable to for his sister after their mother had passed. Yet with Yuki he was eager to give in, to flourish the other with the kind of devotion of a lover.

He greedily pulled Yuki closer now with the hands warmer, "better?" He could see from the light of the tank the smile that graced Yuki's face to say "much, thank you,” nuzzling closer to bestow a peck on his mouth. Natsuki couldn’t want anything better.


End file.
